Three Ladies and A Baby oh yea plus Jack
by candibear23
Summary: Manny may be 15 and pregnant, and virtually ignored by Craig, but she still has Emma and Spike, and some new unlikely friends too. Manny's daughter may force her to grow up but she will also do more for her than she could ever imagine
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't have any rights to Degrassi TNG I adore all the writers but I am not on the payroll __lol__. T__he credit for these characters goes to Linda Schuyler and all the great writers for the show__ I am just a small town girl working on my first fic._

"So Manny, do you have any questions or concerns. You are nearing the home stretch?" Dr. Kim asked as she closed Manny's files after their appointment that morning.

"I don't know," Manny sighed. "I just want this baby out of me." Manny shifted uncomfortably in her seat as her doctor smiled.

"It's perfectly natural to feel that way. It is a bit more difficult given your petite stature, however; pain and discomfort in the last trimester is the body's way of taking the edge off of labor."

Manny looked at her doctor like she was insane, she had heard stories and seen video's, nothing would take the "edge" off of labor. Maybe if she hadn't slept with Craig that night she wouldn't be in this mess, well maybe not a mess completely. She took a deep breath as she stared at the collage of baby pictures on her doctor's wall. It took some time for her to accept it but she finally had to admit the thought of having a baby was starting to grow on her.

"Well if you have no further questions, I have another patient coming in, so I'll see you next week." Dr. Kim turned back to Manny with a reassuring smile before she left. "It should be any day now Manny, any day now." Manny took a deep breath and pushed herself out of the chair of her doctor's office anxious to meet Emma out in the waiting room. All she wanted to do was get some breakfast and take a nap.

"So how did it go?" Emma asked when she saw Manny coming towards her.

"It was ok, still not time but any day now." Manny said as Emma helped her into her denim jacket. "I hate being pregnant," Manny growled as she attempted to do up her buttons, before giving up. "It's so not fair that guys don't have to go through this." Manny hadn't really heard from Craig in a few months. She saw him in school but he tried to avoid her often; so much for being the perfect little family. She couldn't go through with it. When she really thought about it, having an abortion was a terrible thing. So when her family disowned her Spike and Emma graciously took her in. Spike and Snake had separated about three months ago when she caught him and Ms. Daphne Hazilatkos making out in a local coffee shop one afternoon. Spike promptly kicked him out that evening. Emma had to admit that she liked it being just the girls with the exception of her baby brother Jack, and she was really looking forward to Manny having her baby. She was going to be like an aunt, her mom had always been a better mother to Manny than her own was anyway.

"You want to grab some breakfast or do you want to head to class," Emma smiled as they headed up the street. "We have plenty of time, I mean we can try to make second period if you want." Emma didn't really want Manny to miss anymore class. She didn't want her to lose her year and exams were starting next week.

"I guess we can head to class since it's so close to exams," Manny said reluctantly. Every day that she had to go to school pregnant was a day that she wanted to shove her head in her locker all day; just disappear for a while.

Manny and Emma arrived a few minutes late and second period had already started. As if it wasn't embarrassing enough, now everyone would be staring at her as she waddled in late for class.

"Do you have a late slip?" Ms. Kwan said with a hint of annoyance as Manny and Emma walked in their English class that Morning. The girls nodded their heads as they handed her their notes and found their seats in the back of the classroom.

"Why are you still coming to school Manny?" Liberty whispered after Manny had sat down next to her and got her books out.

"I have the right to finish my year, why wouldn't I come to school?" Manny asked annoyed.

"I am just concerned. What if you have to have the baby in class or something?" Liberty asked still trying to whisper.

"That's stupid, it won't happen." Manny tried to ignore Liberty and focus on the lecture.

"Would you like to share ladies, with the rest of the class, what is so important that you need to keep carrying on?"Ms. Kwan asked angrily.

"No Ms. Kwan." Manny and Liberty said simultaneously.

The day had gone by pretty quickly and by 3:00 Manny was exhausted. She had just closed her locker for the day and was about to go meet Emma when she felt someone behind her.

"Why are you here Craig?" Manny whispered.

"How did you know it was me?" Craig asked amazed.

"I just know." Manny said closing her locker and turning around.

"Wow," Craig breathed. it was the first time he really looked at Manny in months, and he couldn't believe how big her stomach had gotten.

"Do you have to gawk?" Manny said irritated as she began to walk away.

"It's just amazing; I can't believe our baby is almost ready to be born." Craig smiled as he began to follow her.

"Our baby," Manny scoffed while turning to face Craig. "Where have you been for the past 6 months, our baby? Are you kidding me Craig? We go to the same school yet I have managed to see you three times in the past 180 days."

Craig didn't know what to say or feel. He couldn't make sense of his emotions and he didn't know what he wanted. He just knew it wasn't supposed to be like this.

"I'm sorry ok, is it a boy or a girl?" He asked curiously.

"Unbelievable," Manny laughed as she turned around and attempted to walk faster.

"Please Manny, I'm trying to do the right thing here." Craig begged as his long legs easily caught up with her.

"The baby is a girl Craig, and do us a favor," Manny said stopping once more to face Craig.

"What I'll do anything," Craig smiled.

"Keep doing what you've been doing...nothing." Manny rolled her eyes as she opened the door and disappeared into the crowd outside of Degrassi.

"What did Craig want?" Emma asked as she grabbed Manny's book bag from her and put it into the trunk of Spike's car.

"He said he was sorry," Manny said getting slightly emotional as she got in the front seat, relieved to finally sit down and get off of her swollen feet.

"Oh don't cry honey." Spike said as she handed Manny a tissue. I have to go back to the shop once I drop you girls off but after I get home how about we drown our troubles in ice cream and chick flicks.

"Sound great," Manny said perking up and drying her tears while Emma nodded in agreement in the background.

"I need you two to watch Jack though for me. Miss Norma is out of town this weekend or else she would do it." Spike said as she turned down their street.

"No problem," Emma chimed, while observing Manny half yawning.

"Maybe you should take a nap when we get home Manny, I can watch Jack."Emma said sweetly.

"Well I am kinda tired. I haven't been able to sleep comfortably at all. This baby is always moving around and I think she might be asleep right now," Manny yawned again.

"I remember that, all too well." Spike laughed. "Oh by the way Manny I know you where sad about having to give your job up down at the ice rink but I talked to one of my friends that worked down there and explained your situation. She said you can comeback after the baby is born if you want to."

"Really," this was the best news Manny had heard all day. "Thank you so much Spike," Manny said as she shifted uncomfortably.

"Are you ok," Emma and Spike asked at the same time just as Spike was stopping in front of the house.

"Yeah I am just always uncomfortable." Manny said as she got out the car. She was so happy to be back at the house. She just had to keep telling herself it would all be over soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't have any rights to Degrassi TNG I adore all the writers but I am not on the payroll lol the credit for these characters goes to Linda Schuyler and all the great writers for the show I am just a small town girl working on my first fic.

_Ma I can't find my black skirt." A beautiful 5'5 mixed girl yelled from the top of the stairwell of the little New Jersey row house. She was gorgeous, she had a killer body, long wavy brown hair, olive skin and green eyes. She was truly the envy of most of the girls at her high school._

"_Did you check the bathroom, I think I hung it up over the tub to dry the other day," Manny yelled up to her fifteen year old daughter from the kitchen. Manny had just gotten in from working a long shift at the salon, all she wanted to do was fix dinner and go to sleep._

"_It's not in there ma," her daughter Tahira,( Ta-Hear-Ra) said now down in the kitchen next to her. "Come on ma, I have to look hot tonight, it is one of the most important dances of the year." Manny looked at her daughter and sighed as she got up to start fixing dinner. " I mean maybe if you would have bought me that new outfit I wanted-" Tahira started but was cut off by her mother's attitude._

"_Well maybe if your deadbeat, excuse for a father would actually pay child support, I could afford it." Manny regretted the words as soon as they came out, talking about Craig was always a touchy subject for her and her daughter. "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to snap," Manny said quickly when she saw her daughter's attitude change._

"_It's ok ma," her daughter started, holding back tears. "I'll just wear something I already have."_

"_You know, I have some pretty sick clothes upstairs from when I was 14. You know, before I had you , I was beyond hot." Manny smiled._

"_Aww ma, I am not wearing your old clothes from the twentieth century." Manny shook her head and laughed at her daughter's comment._

"_First of all, it was only fifteen years ago, and second, 'twentieth century' fashion is so the style right now. My clothes are what made me Manny..."_

"Manny, Manny... Manny!"

"Huh what, Tahira?" Manny said groggily waking from her nap.

"Tahira? No, Manny I think you were dreaming." Emma said as she sat down on the edge of Manny's bed.

"It was a dream?" Manny sat up and looked around, she was back in Emma's basement and she was still pregnant. "Wow it felt so real."

"What did you dream about?" Emma asked curiously.

"Oh Em. it was horrible. It was like fifteen years in the future, I lived in this crappy little house, I was working at a salon, Craig and I hated each other still, and I couldn't even afford to buy my daughter designer clothes." Manny said as she started to cry.

"Wow," Emma hated pregnant Manny. She didn't know if it was the hormones, or the fact that she was housing fifty percent of Craig's genes in her body, but pregnant Manny was completely insane. "Manny it was just a dream, plus it didn't sound all that bad. To tell you the truth, it kinda sounded like you were living like me and _my_ mom." Manny looked at Emma feeling horrible, her dream _was_ almost like Emma and Ms. Nelson's life. The only difference, Emma's dad didn't choose to stay out of her life.

"I'm sorry Em, I didn't mean to offend you, but if my dream comes true, which it probably will, I don't know how I'll handle it." Manny took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself down but all of her commotion had caused the baby to start moving again. "Great!"

"What's wrong now," Emma asked noticing Manny's change in expression.

"Nothing, Tahira just decided that she wanted to wake up and start moving around that's all." Emma looked at Manny and smiled as she shifted positions on the bed.

"Aww, is that what you decided to name her." Emma asked as she reached out and rubbed Manny's stomach.

"Yea, I think that name is really going to fit her." Manny smiled, Tahira ... she was determined to make sure their life would be better than her dream said it would be.

"Are we ready for a night of chick-flicks, pizza, and ice cream," Spike yelled down from the top of the steps.

"Be right up mom," Emma yelled back. "Come on Manny, you need this, it will get your mind off of _him_." Manny nodded as she grabbed her blanket to head upstairs for the evening.

That weekend went by uneventful, with the exception of Manny discovering exactly what these Braxton Hicks contractions everyone told her about felt like. The first time she felt it she was ready to run to the hospital, but Spike wouldn't let her leave the house. She sat down confused as Spike looked at the clock and told her if she felt the same pain in fifteen minutes or less, than maybe they would have a reason to leave. Just her luck she didn't feel anything with the exception of the regular kicks, punches, twist, and turns until the next morning. _Yep those are definitely Braxton Hicks then, sorry Manny, _the phrase echoed through her head for the rest of the weekend. It was seven thirty the following Monday, and she was right back at her favorite place in the whole world... Degrassi.

"Hey Manny, come on in." Manny looked around confused until she noticed Paige calling her from inside the gym. She slowly and apprehensively walked in.

"Um hey Paige," Manny said cautiously, "why are you sitting in here all by your self."

"I was just writing out some new cheers, practice ended early, so I had some time on my hands to just chill." Paige looked Manny up and down noticing the sad expression across her face. "So... how are things."

"Ok I guess," Manny started as she sat down on the bleachers next to Paige.

"Do you know what you're having," Paige asked cautiously.

"Um yeah, a girl. Her name is Tahira." Manny looked down as she fiddled with the sleeves on her shirt, she still felt so awkward being around Paige after everything that had happened.

"That is so pretty," Paige said honestly. "You know Manny, I never blamed you for what happened." Manny looked up at Paige in shock. It was the first time anyone had said that to her. "I almost feel bad because deep down I know that Craig took advantage of you, and honestly that is no different than what Dean did to me." Paige took a deep breath as she closed her notebook. "I guess, I was lucky though, we would probably be in the same boat if Dean went to Degrassi."

"I would take it all back if I could, I would have never chased after Craig that night. I didn't want to have sex with him, but I just thought-" Manny started as she tried to choke back her tears. "I thought if I just let him do it he would you know, love me as much as I loved him. It was the worst feeling, I didn't even like it." Paige couldn't help but feel bad for Manny, what if Dean hadn't been courteous enough to use a condom she smirked to herself, she could be in the same boat as Manny for real, and had Dean been a student at Degrassi, she didn't even want to begin to think about the lies he would have told on her.

"Manny, I'm here for you ok," Paige started as she reached in to give her a hug. "I wish things were going better for you, but maybe after the baby is born, your life can sorta get back on track. There is always a place for you on spirit squad okay." Paige gave Manny one last reassuring smile as she got up from the bleachers, " I have to meet Hazel really quick before class. I'm here for you though hon." Manny gave Paige a grateful look as she watched her walk away. She had no idea what caused Paige to call her over that morning but she was glad, and grateful. Perhaps things wouldn't be as bad as she thought they would be.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't have any rights to Degrassi TNG I adore all the writers but I am not on the payroll lol the credit for these characters goes to Linda Schuyler and all the great writers for the show I am just a small town girl working on my first fic.

"Manny, are you ok?" Emma asked worried as she witnessed her best friend rubbing her stomach in front of her locker later that morning. She had noticed her flinching and taking deep breaths in kwan's class but she didn't want to say anything if Manny didn't.

"I'm fine Em. It's just these dumb fake contractions; they are really starting to hurt. I can't believe they waited until I was in the middle of the school day to start up again." Manny said as she sucked in a breath.

"Should I call my mom?" Emma asked. She was starting to think Manny might not be having a false alarm.

"No, my water hasn't broken or anything. I'll be fine Em I just have to calm down or whatever. Go tell Snake that I'll be to class in a minute. I'm going to go to the bathroom and get myself together." Emma nodded as she grabbed Manny's books for her.

"Tahira, go easy on your mom sweetie. She's only got a week left of classes." Emma laughed as she reached out to rub Manny's stomach and in turn causing her Braxton hicks contraction to stop.

"Wow! It stopped, you have the magic touch Emma." Manny said relieved. "I still better go get myself together though. I'll see you in class ok." Emma nodded and gave Manny's stomach one last rub before walking off.

"Get it together Santos." Manny said to herself in the mirror when she finally reached the bathroom. She sighed as she felt the familiar pressure in her bladder. Her daughter had dropped and was at the point where she was sitting right on it. She had truly fallen in love with her child by this point but she hated being pregnant and she was sure it was something that she never wanted to experience again. After she washed her hands and attempted to fix her make-up she headed out to class. It was at that moment that she walked smack dab into the last person she wanted to see.

"Manny I was hoping I would see you today." Craig said happily.

"Funny how you see me when you want to Craig." Manny said angrily as she walked past him.

"Manny, wait!" Craig yelled out as he grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me!" Manny almost screamed.

"Manny we are supposed to be in class right now, you are going to get us in trouble." Craig said quietly as he let her arm go.

"When I said I didn't want anything to do with you Craig I meant it!" Manny said between her teeth as she looked up his tall stature to his eyes.

"It's not fair for you to keep me away from her. I overheard Paige telling Terri that you were going to name her Tahira. Please Manny I know I was dumb. I know you hate me but don't keep us from each other." Craig was practically begging as tears came to his eyes.

"Craig I can't just... oh no, oh no, no, no." Manny said panic in her voice.

"What's wrong?" Craig asked as his heart began to race.

"Oh this is so disgusting. Craig my-my water broke!" Manny exclaimed.

"What! Right here in the hallway of Degrassi. Should I get someone?" Craig asked nervously fidgeting and trying not to cry again.

"Oh please pull yourself together Craig. Go get Ms. Hazilatkos. Tell her to call Ms. Nelson and then go get Emma. Do you think you can do that." Manny said calmly as she walked over to the steps and sat down.

"Yea, I can." Craig said as he ran off. Manny closed her eyes as she felt a contraction building up. It wasn't severe yet, about the same pain she was having before, but she knew it would be unbearable soon enough. She gently inhaled and exhaled as she rubbed her swollen stomach trying to relieve some of the pressure.

"Tahira, why now baby? You had to start now. I only had like five hours left before we would have been back at the house." Manny said sadly to her stomach. "I guess you are just ready to meet me as bad as I am ready to meet you." Despite her pain, and awkward situation. Manny couldn't help but smile.

"Manny? Are you ok hon?" Paige asked curiously as she and Marco walked down the steps and in front of her.

"Are any of you in class today?" Manny said as she rolled her eyes.

"We have a free. What's going on?" Marco asked as he sat down next to her and rubbed her stomach. Unlike the rest of his friends Marco loved Manny and he though she was adorable pregnant. He had gotten to the point were it was hard for him to go through the day with out rubbing, kissing, or talking to her stomach.

"Get you last rub in Marco because this little girl wants out." Manny said as her contraction finally subsided.

"Are you serious." Paige said hyperly. "Oh my god, you are in labor and you are sitting on the steps of Degrassi. You should be at the hospital. I have my mom's van today we are so taking you." Paige said as she pulled Marco up.

"No that's ok guys. Craig went to get help actually. Ms. Nelson and Emma should be here soon." Manny said smiling as Marco helped pull her up.

"We still want to be there, at least I do." Marco said happily.

"Manny, my mom is on the way." Emma said anxiously as she, Craig, and Ms. Hazilatkos came quickly down the hall.

"Manny, do you need anything right now. Would you like to go rest in the nurses office for a bit?" Ms. Hazilatkos asked sweetly.

"No, no I'm fine. I would send the Janitor around the corner pronto though." Manny said as she watched Craig walk awkwardly away. "Craig!" She suddenly found herself calling out. He looked up confused as he waited for her to continue.

"Well, you're coming with us right. Or do you not want to meet our daughter." Craig smiled as he ran to hug Manny happily. He didn't know what had softened her heart in that moment but he was overjoyed that it had.

They had been at the hospital already for four hours and Manny was just at three centimeters dilation and still to early for drugs.

"It's 3:25." Emma said calmly as she held Manny's hand for her.

" Are you serious we have been here for four hours already." Manny said as she threw her head back on her pillow. "I want this- oh- ow-ow..." Craig jumped up as he and Emma each took a hand as they watched another cramping contracting wrack across Manny's body. It was so much for a 15 year old to take, anyone to take for that matter. Emma bit her lip as she watched her friend's pain. Why couldn't they just give her the drugs already.

Finally around 4:30, after much demanding and begging, the doctor deemed Manny dilated enough to get an epidural. She had never been so thankful for a needle and within 15 minutes she was fast asleep.

"I can't believe how much pain she was in." Craig said quietly to Emma that afternoon while Manny slept.

"Did you think this was going to be a bed of roses for her Craig?" Emma scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm just glad she let me come." Craig said again quietly.

"Well, Manny is a good person. Way better than me because I would have never let you come after the way you treated her." Emma said angrily just as her mother entered the room.

"Everything ok in here?" Spike asked concerned.

"Everything is just fine mom. Manny is finally getting some sleep." Emma said as she stood up.

"Well she's going to need it. Maybe it would be a good idea if we all left the room for a while so that we won't wake Manny up ok." Spike gave Emma a knowing glance as Craig stood up and the three of them set off to explore the hospital for a few hours. It was definitely going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't have any rights to Degrassi TNG I adore all the writers but I am not on the payroll. The credit for these characters goes to Linda Schuyler and all the great writers for the show I am just a small town girl working on my first fic._

_AN: Sorry that it takes me forever to update, but way cool, this story has been added to a C2 so thanks __moonclarinet__, I really appreciate it!_

"So what happened when you called Manny's parents?" Emma asked her mother as she flipped through a magazine in the waiting room around 7:30 that night. Manny still hadn't woken from her sleep and Spike had been trying to contact her parents for hours to at least tell them they were about to have a grandchild.

"There was still no answer." Spike said exasperated. "I just don't understand how a person can completely deny their own flesh and blood. It's crazy. I mean I understand their disappointment but Manny and her daughter are still a part of them." Spike shook her head. She felt badly for Manny. She could only be thankful that her own family had worked with her and been there for her, she supposed that was why she felt so compelled to help Manny. "I need to go take Jack to be with Snake Emma. Why don't you go find Craig and you guys go wait for Manny to wake up. She's going to need you guys in there for her." Emma nodded as she rubbed her little brother's head and went to the cafeteria to search for Craig. She still didn't understand what caused the change in Manny's heart that afternoon but it was her job to support her decisions.

What Emma didn't know was that Craig had never stayed in the cafeteria. He had made his way back to Manny's room some time ago. There he sat watching her sleep peacefully. He listened to all the monitors beep that were hooked up to Manny and the baby and he watched in awe as he could see the baby move inside Manny's stomach from time to time. He couldn't help but feel guilty as he thought about all the things he missed during Manny's pregnancy. He vowed to himself at that moment that he wasn't going to miss another thing in his daughter's life ever again. It was time to grow up, whether he wanted to or not.

"Craig?" Emma whispered as she entered Manny's room to find Craig slowly running his hand across Manny's tense stomach.

"Oh... hey Emma," Craig whispered back.

"I thought you were going to stay down in the cafeteria for a while." Emma said as she pulled a chair up beside his.

"I know but I just had to come up here and see her. I missed so much being stupid and afraid. It wasn't fair to Manny or Tahira, or you or your mom either." Craig said looking down.

"It's ok Craig. I'm sorry for what I said earlier but you really hurt Manny when you avoided her and the baby like that. She really needs you to be there for them. You do realize how extra hard this is going to be for her to do at 15. She is going to need the support of all of us." Emma hoped she was getting through to Craig. She couldn't stand him dropping from the scene again.

"I'm a part of this too Emma; I even told Joey. He's pretty mad at me but he is going to make me man up." Emma was just about to comment when she noticed Manny stirring in her sleep.

"I hope the drugs aren't wearing off any?" Emma said as she looked at Craig.

"Mmm, Oh, Oww… that pressure is killing me." Manny said sleepily. Emma and Craig looked at each other for a minute. Suddenly Manny was fully awake as she shifted trying to find a comfortable position.

"Are you in pain, should I get the doctor to give you more drugs?" Craig said as he stood up.

"No, I'm not in pain like I was." Manny said as she drew in a breath. "I can just feel the pressure still from the contractions I guess." Manny sighed as she looked over at Emma. "How long was I asleep?"

"For a couple of hours; how do you feel?" Emma asked as she took her best friends hand.

"Is that a serious question Em?" Manny said as she sat up.

"Hello Manny." Dr. Kim said sweetly as she entered the room.

"Hey Dr. Kim; I'm so glad you're here." Manny said as she looked up at her doctor.

"Well I hear you have been here since about 11 this morning." Dr. Kim said sympathetically.

"Yeah like nine hours, so I hope it's getting close to being over with." Manny said as her doctor prepared to examine her.

"I hope so too sweetie. I'm going to have a check and see." Craig felt himself turn around awkwardly while Manny's doctor examined her. He still didn't know what to do with himself and even though he wanted to man up it was moments like this that made him feel like a child again.

"Well, Manny you are making beautiful progress." Her doctor smiled as she took off her gloves and flipped through Manny's charts. "You are about eight centimeters dilated. That is much farther than I anticipated. Your daughter is handling the stress of the labor very well. I would say that we should be ready for the big show around ten or eleven." Dr. Kim smiled.

"Wow Manny it looks like you may meet Tahira before midnight."Emma said excited.

"I know." Manny said as happily as she could. There was no turning back at this point she was going to be a mother and she prayed that she could manage to do an ok job.

"Manny I just want to thank you again for letting me be here." Craig said as he sat back down next to her.

"Craig, you were an absolute dickhead to me the past six months. There is no turning back for me from here. I mean there is no way I could not keep Tahira, I think it is only fair that both of us be involved in her life. I have forced myself to grow up Craig because I have to, let's hope that you can do that too. After all if it weren't for you and Emma's convincing Tahira might not be here right now." Manny said as she looked down sadly. She could hardly believe that she had ever even thought about an abortion, she loved her daughter so much now she couldn't imagine not having her in her life and she wasn't even born yet.

"I promise Manny, I will never shut the two of you out again, I am going to grow up too. I know we can do this." Craig smiled as he placed a gentle kiss on Manny's forehead and taking her by surprise.

"What was that for?" Manny smiled.

"For being so strong and amazing," Craig said sincerely. Everyone may say that you aren't old enough to be a good mom, but I know that you will be the best one ever.

"Let's hope…" Manny trailed off as she felt a contraction slightly. Even with the epidural numbing her she could still feel herself contracting, she could only hope and pray that she could make it through labor, not that she had much of a choice.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't have any rights to Degrassi TNG I adore all the writers but I am not on the payroll. The credit for these characters goes to Linda Schuyler and all the great writers for the show I am just a small town girl working on my first fic._

"What time is it?" Manny asked exhausted. 

"2:15," Emma said as she held her friends hand. Apparently Tahira wasn't as anxious about coming out as everyone though. Dr. Kim had predicted that Manny would be ready to start pushing around 11, but hours later she was still at eight centimeters. 

"I can't believe it's taking so long," Craig said as he flipped through the channels in Manny's hospital room.

"I'm sure that by the time Dr. Kim comes back to check you Manny she will be ready." Spike said reassuringly. "How are you feeling is the epidural still helping."

"Yes, I mean I can still feel my contractions a little like before I just…" Before Manny could get her sentence out a loud beeping noise filled the room. "What's going on Manny asked afraid as she sat up and watched a nurse run into the room and quickly read the print out coming from the fetal monitor.

"Don't worry Ms. Santos, I'll get Dr. Kim. Please lay on your side for me." The nurse said before quickly moving away.

"Spike what's happening?" Manny asked now becoming frightened.

"I don't know sweetie, I'm sure everything will be ok." Spike said soothingly as she stroked Manny's hair.

"Manny, don't worry." Dr. Kim said as she entered the room and quickly examined her. "Ok Manny, don't be alarmed but the baby is losing oxygen, so I need to get her out right away." Dr, Kim said as she looked up at Manny.

"Is she going to be ok, she's not- she's not going to die is she?" Manny said as tears filled her eyes. She had invested too much in this now to lose Tahira. She wanted her more than anything she didn't care how hard it was going to make her life.

"No, sweetie I won't let that happen. We are going to get you over to the operating room right away. You can bring one other person with you. I promise you that Tahira is going to be fine." Dr. Kim smiled gingerly as she quickly left the room to check on the progress of her operating room and to prep her nurses.

"Craig will you come with me," Manny asked shakily?

"Me," Craig said as he pointed to himself. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." Craig jumped up and followed the nurse so that he could get suited in some scrubs. He was about to meet his daughter and nothing else in the world mattered at that moment.

"Spike, Emma, I am so scared." Manny cried. "I don't want anything bad to happen to my baby. Do you think Dr. Kim can get her out in time."

"I have faith in Dr. Kim Manny." Spike said as she pulled her into a hug.

"Yea Manny, Tahira is going to be healthy and perfect and here before you know it." Emma said sincerely as she finally decided to stop observing the situation and say something encouraging to her best friend.

"Alright Manny it's time to meet you baby." Dr. Kim said as she re-entered the room now dressed in her scrubs. "We are going to up your epidural so we can completely numb you. You are going to be completely awake during the operation and once I make the incision I will have her out in less than two minutes." Manny nodded nervously as her doctor explained what was about to take place and before she knew it, she was being wheeled into the operating room with Craig close on her side.

"I love you," Was all Manny heard when she snapped back to reality. The room was cold as she was completely strapped down to the operating table. 

"What did you just say?" Manny asked Craig anxiously. She wanted to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

"I said I love you. I love you for doing this; I love you for being brave."Craig said again beaming as he stroked Manny's hair.

"It's almost over Manny you're going to feel a little pressure." Dr. Kim said as she maneuvered the baby out of Manny's womb. "And we have a beautiful baby girl, born 2:34 am." Dr. Kim smiled as she passed Tahira to the nurse to be clean.

"Craig, she's here." Manny cried. "Why isn't she crying?" Manny asked her _motherly instinct_ instantly kicking in. 

"I'm sure she will," Craig said as he kissed her forehead and wiped his own tears. "I'm going to go check it out though." But before Craig could even get up Tahira's loud cry filled the room.

"That's more like it," Manny sighed. Everything was happening so fast, she just wanted to see her little girl.

"She's beautiful Manny," Craig said as he brought over the little bundle. "She looks just like her Mommy."



"Oh my gosh," Manny cried at the sight of her daughter. She looked just like her, only she had Craig's nose and definitely had his hair. "I wish I could hold her." Manny said sadly. She was still strapped down to the operating table but she wanted nothing more than to hold her daughter and to never ever let her go. She never knew that at her age she could feel a love so strong but it was there, and her whole life changed because of it.

"Manny we have you all stitched up." Dr. Kim smiled. "We are going to give you some sedative so you can rest while the epidural wears off some. Meanwhile we are going to take Tahira for observation, and provided she has a clean bill of health we will bring her in the room with you so that you can be with her when you wake up."

"Alright," Manny said sadly. She didn't want to go to sleep but she knew she was exhausted. She felt almost like a kid on Christmas. It wasn't fair, she didn't want to be away from her daughter but she knew she had to be. 

"It's been a long sixteen hours Manny and you need your rest so that you can get to know your daughter." Dr. Kim smiled. "I'll come check on you once they have you situated back in your room."

Before Manny could say anything else she felt her eyes getting heavy. She took a deep breath as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
